A variety of different techniques have been developed for connecting electronic systems. As the electronic systems have become more complex, so have the articles to connect them. An example of an electronic system that utilizes complex connections are circuit boards. Circuit boards are often electrically connected to another electrical component using an electrical cable which includes a plurality of parallel insulated conductors. Conventionally, the electrical cable is then attached to another connector.